


TF2: The 'Animated' Series!

by ScriptyTheLonely



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Memes, Monster of the Week, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Slow To Update, Team Bonding, discord link inside, long term project, saturday morning parody, theres a theme in the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptyTheLonely/pseuds/ScriptyTheLonely
Summary: Hey you! Still waiting on Comic 7? Need new content to binge on??? Need something to show your parent's when you start giggling like a maniac?? Look no further than the 'Animated' Series!(An au to the comics. Updates every 1-3 months. Follows a Villain of the Week plot line. Feel free to spam me if I get lazy)(Will return in October!) (Official date: Halloween, baby)





	TF2: The 'Animated' Series!

**Author's Note:**

> Psst: I have a discord. Spam me there instead! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/Da4ZCrs

Episode 1

\----------  
‘That was an amazing defense!... BY THE OPPOSITION!!!’

"OH MY GOD, SOLDIER, SHUT UP!!!" Scout exclaimed as he tossed himself onto a chair. He didn't get too much time to relax, as Soldier immediately lunged at him, and the two engaged in one-sided combat.

The REDs had just gotten in from a rather… devastating defensive round, and were all in various states of injury from minor cuts to Scout currently being throttled.

"You two! Knock it off!" Engineer shouted, rubbing his temple. He had been trampled by multiple intruders due to a malfunction in his sentry, and had been almost overwhelmed.

Soldier complied surprisingly quick. Then again, whenever the Engineer of all people was in a bad mood, you know things are bad.

"Now boys. I know that today was… bad-"

"Understatement..." Spy muttered, a cigarette dangling from his lips. He had gotten away with relatively minor injuries in exchange for a very bruised ego.

"Quite disastrous, in fact." Medic chirped, bandaging a deep wound in Demoman’s leg from the two being blown up from a make-shift bomb from the intruders.

"Thankfully, I already dinnae remember it." Demo slurred sleepily, dozing off as soon as Medic was done.

"Mmmhphmmm." Pyro grumbled.

"Damm, really Pyro?" Scout’s eyes widened.

"Mmhmm."

"Anyways!" Engineer interrupted. "There are a multitude of factors of why we struggled out there the most. The most important being-"

"I swear if you say teamwork, I am going to walk right into gunfire at the next sign of danger."

"No, Spy. Not that. My sentry’s been on the fritz for the past few days, and our weapons aren't exactly in the best condition. Especially… since…" Engineer trailed off as the atmosphere grew sullen. It wasn't exactly… easy to talk about their recent employment change.

"It is fine. Have fought with less before." Heavy mumbled from his spot on the bench. Sasha had run out of bullets during combat, so he had to fight off the remains forces, with the bruises to show for it.

"Yeah, we crush them like, every time, Engie. What's the difference?" Scout replied with a shrug.

"The difference, Scout, is that we don't have a fall back. Things are different now. Very different." Engineer turned away, pulling out blueprints with a determined look on his face. "I'm gonna be a while. Don't kill eachother while I'm gone!" Engie walked into his workshop without another word.

"...Oi got a bad feeling about this." Sniper lamented from his perch.

(Title Card: Meet The Aimbot)  
\---------

Sparks flew from a large machine as the Engineer connected the last two wires together. The machine was about the size of the average sentry, and had a green screen. Displayed on the screen was the beginnings of programming and loose data.

The Engineer pulled up a chair and stated at the screen for the longest time. "Now, let's see what I can do to improve the trajectory…" He tapped a few keys, and frowned as the sentry’s data appeared. "No more improvements? Can't be…" A few more taps confirmed that the sentry’s data was at its peak performance.

Engie drummed his fingers, then slammed his fist down as an idea struck. "Got it!". He opened up the program and cracked his knuckles. Time to get to work on a brand new program…

(3 Days Later.)

"Go, Go, Go, Go!"

The mercs were gathered around the ‘meeting’ table. Originally, Spy was going over battle strategies, and then Soldier, being Soldier, immediately tuned out everything Spy had said and had challenged him to an arm wrestling contest. Now normally, Spy wouldn't participate in such inane foolishness.

Then again, when you've brushed shoulders with death so many times in the last week, you get a bit more daring.

"Holy crap, he's doin’ it! He-He's actually doin’ it!"

Despite pushing with pretty much everything he's got (and an extra dose of ‘Kill me, come back stronger’ pills.) Soldier couldn't make Spy budge any further down.

Sweat creased Spy’s brow, but other than that, he appeared fine. Soldier bared his teeth in a determined grin as he pressed further. Just as Spy’s arm began trembling, the door to Engineer’s workshop burst open. "Fellas! I've done it!"

The sudden noise was enough to throw both Soldier and Spy off, jumping in surprise.

"Aww, geez, Engie! You couldn't have waited till they were done?! I wanted to see Spy’s arm snap in half!’’ Scout threw his hands in the air.

"You can get back to whatever y’all were doing-." Engies eyes widened. "Wait, really? Spah?"

"A trick I picked up some time ago." Spy absentmindedly lit a cigarette. "I don't use it for something so immature, but-" Spy looked up to see the entire team filing quickly into Engie’s workshop. "...Why do I even bother." Spy sighed in discontent and followed them inside.

Inside of Engie’s workshop, the merc’s gathered around Engineer and the big glowing monitor. "May I be the first to introduce my newest triumph: The Aimbot!"

"Wowww… What the heck is it?" Scout pointed at the monitor.

"I haven't turned it on yet, hold on..." Engie punched in a few commands, and the monitor's screen lit up. "This, fellas, is the Aimbot program!"

The monitor blinked a few times, and then a mass of pixels formed a very… familiar face.

"Hello. Dell!" The program smiled warmly. Strangely, his voice skipped around and his mouth didn't open.

Scout reeled back in shock. "HOLY- What the hell is that?!"

Spy raised a brow. "And why, pray tell, does it look like the bushman."

"Oh, that's my input. You see, fellas, I couldn't upgrade the sentry any further for more power, so why not create an entirely new program to improve the accuracy? And Sniper’s got the best aim, so it made sense."

Sniper rubbed the back of his head. No one could really see, but he had grown red in embarrassment. "That's uh, kind of you to say, truckie. I don't really get it, but uh… thanks."

"Dell. Who are they?" Question marks formed from the pixels around Aimbot.

"Aimbot, this is the rest of the guys."

"Ah. the rest of the team! Hello, my name is Aimbot!"

Pyro approached the monitor and waved cheerfully. A new friend! How exciting! "Mmmhprrroo, huddrrh!"

"Yes. I know who you are. Pyro. I know all of you. in fact! Dell programmed me to recognize each and every one of you so I don't accidentally shoot you!"

"That's creepy as hell, man." Scout backed away.

"I assure you. Scout. I'm completely harmless!... to the team. Hahaha." Despite the sincerity in his voice, Aimbot had a very mechanical laugh. And yet, the team couldn't help but laugh along either. Perhaps the ‘Aimbot’ program did more good than any of them thought.

"Aye, the bot knows jokes! He fits in already!"

"What a curious little thing! He's almost life-like!"

"This… Aimbot… maybe be more social than the real Sniper. But how can you be sure that it will serve it's purpose-"

BOOM

An explosion rocked the base. "There's your answer, slim! C’mon, fellas!" Engie scooped up the monitor (surprising the Aimbot), and ran out the room, grabbing and cocking the shotgun that lay just outside the door.

\-------  
"To your right!" Aimbot beeped as the sentry turned and shot at the advancing figure. The bullet grazed the figure's shoulder, eliciting a cry.

Scout grabbed the figure, and drop-kicked them over the defensive line as the last of the intruders retreated from the base.

"Yeah, dat’s right! Leave, you freaking pansies! Oh, oh, I got one better! Uhh… oh, yeah! Vete a la mierda!"

"Congratulations, Scout. You learned basic Spanish to insult people."

"Screw off, Spy."

As those two bickered, Engle approached the Aimbot with a proud grin. "Mighty fine job out there, Aimbot!"

The sentry whirled around."Thank you for your encouragement, Dell! I'm happy to be of use to the team. I'm sure that one isn't coming back."

"...You hit him in the shoulder, mate.’ Sniper leapt down from his perch. ‘It'll sting for days, sure, but he isn't exactly… dead."

"Oh? And where would be the most effective place to shoot for eliminating the subject?"

"Easy. You aim for the head."

Aimbot blinked. "The Head. Like this?" Aimbot aimed the sentry towards Sniper’s head.

"HOLY-" Sniper leapt away from the sudden spray of bullets.

Aimbot powered down the sentry. "I don't find that very effective. You're always watching out for your head, because it is essential for cognitive function."

"You-you didn't have to use me for bloody target practice!" Sniper exclaimed, jabbing a finger at the bot’s screen.

"I don't recognize that tone of voice. Are you. Not happy?" Aimbot’s screen tilted.

Sniper blinked, stunned. "...No?’

"That. Doesn't seem right. Perhaps there's an error in your functions?"

"Aye, Engie! Think there's something wrong with your bot. It's acting like it's never seen someone blow up before." Demo shook the engineer’s shoulder.

"...Robot does not know what feelings are." Heavy concluded rather quickly. A chorus of ‘Ohhhhh…’ followed afterwards.

"Ach. It'd make sense! No emotions means no consequences." Medic rubbed his chin. "Hmm… no consequences… interesting…"

Ignoring that, Engie approached the Aimbot, and slung an arm around the monitor. "Well, Aimbot here is an AI. He's very adaptable. Shouldn't be too hard to teach him about people. Who wants to go first?"

\------  
"Uh. I don't even know where to start with you. Do you know who you're talkin’ to? Do you have any idea? Who I am?" Scout lounged in a chair in front of the Monitor.

‘"Yes. You're the Scout. You are very fast."

"I'm basically a very big deal around here. You listening?"

"I am listening."

"Ok, ok. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines and me? I hurt people. I'm a force of nature." Scout tapped the monitor.

"Nature? You don't seem the type? I don't understand."

"Not the type?!?! If you’se was real, you wouldn't last 5 minutes where I'm from."

"But I am real. I am talking here with you now."

"Word of advice? I'm the realest guy you'll ever meet." Scout jabbed a finger at himself.

\---------  
"If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight! I read it from a book. Sun Zhu said that, and he knows a lot more about fighting than you do, robot, because he invented it!" Soldier poked the monitor.

"Hmm. My database does confirm that Sun Zhu indeed said that. Continue!"

"And then he perfected it so that no one would best him in the ring of honor! And then, he used his fight money and bought two of every animal on earth! And then he herd them all onto a boat, and beat the crap out of every single one!’ Soldier punched his fists together repeatedly. ‘And from that day on whenever a group of animals are together it's called a Zoo! Unless it's a farm!"

Aimbot’s monitor fell over. Dizzy swirls appeared all over Aimbot’s monitor, including the AI’s eyes. "Let me process that into my database. You are very-" The machine jumped. "Ecstatic about the subject."

"Of course I am! It's all pure American tactics! And you, robot, are American! But you are also a robot! But I can still teach you everything I know about the art of war!"

"Ah. I do need an update to my database. Tell me more!"

"Yay! I enjoy this enthusiasm! You will be my greatest triumph over all robots!"

\-----  
"Mmmrhpeh?" Pyro lifted up the cup of ‘tea’.

"Hmm. I cannot consume this. But thank you."

Pyro lifted the teacup and placed it next to Aimbot’s monitor. Pyro sipped his own cup of tea, and then folded their hands in his lap. They tilted their head curiously at Aimbot. How funny! Another Sniper joined them! At least it wasn't another Spy. That would be fun, though…

Aimbot blinked. "My database says that you like fire. I've never seen a controlled fire."

Pyro shook with excitement. He launched out of the chair and leapt over Aimbot’s monitor and gathered a bunch of old newspaper. They then put the paper in a neat little pile, and set it ablaze. They then skipped merrily over to the monitor, and turned it around. Aimbot tilted his monitor.

"It looks. Dangerous. But also. Warm. Like my circuits."

Pyro clapped and hugged the monitor. He really liked this Sniper! They always got weird looks whenever he showed the other's the fires. Pyro felt as if this was going to be a beautiful friendship.

\-----  
"You are a Demolition expert. Tell me. Is it hard?"

Demo took a sip of his whiskey. "If I were a bad Demoman, I wouldn't be sitting here, would I, lad?"

"Ah. Very true."

Demo slung an arm around the monitor. "Aye. Dinnae worry about a thing, little bot. I've been doing this since I was *belch* a wee lad."

"Yes but. It is dangerous. One crossed wire or a wayward pitch of potassium chloride and-"

"Kaboom!" Demo fell out of the chair. He quickly stood back up. "It's all a risk of the job, lad. What's life without a little risk?" he offered the bottle over, pouring a bit into the wayward teacup. "Ye gotta step outta your comfort zone, lad."

"Hmm. I suppose."

\-----

"I am Heavy Weapons Guy. This is my Weapon. I call her ‘Sasha’." Heavy placed the mini gun on a nearby crate.

"Hmm. Very nice minigun. That seems about right."

Heavy sat down, a frown on his face. "You do not have name."

"What do you mean? I do have a name. I am Aimbot!"

"Is not name. It is title. Robot needs proper name." Heavy patted the monitor.

"I don't follow."

"That is fine. Have Engineer explain. I will figure out name for you."

"I. Suppose."

\---------  
"Dell. I have a question."

"What's your question, Aimbot?" Engineer took a seat.

"Why are. You here?"

Engie folded his hands into his lap. "I can answer that. I'm an engineer. I solve problems. Not problems like what is beauty, because that would complicate anyone's views of philosophy. I solve practical problems."

"Practical. Problems?"

‘’Course. Our current situation was one of those problems, so I solved it with the answer that never failed me before: With a little more gun."

"I am. A solution?"

Engineer shook his head. "Not just that, Aimbot. You're a teammate. You help keep things going, like a bunch of cogs in a machine."

"I see. Thank you. Dell."

\-----  
"Hello, Sniper."

"G’day, Aimbot." Sniper refused to make eye contact as he sat down

"I. Apologize for before. I did not mean to use you as my target."

"Ahh, no harm done, I guess." Sniper scratched his head.

"You are. A Sniper. You aim for the head. Why?"

"Simple. Snipin’s a good job, mate. Challenging work. I guaranteed you won't go mad. Cause at the end of the day, long as there's two people left on the planet, someone is going to want someone dead."

"That is. Satisfactory. I'm sorry if I had made your feelings change about me."

"Feelings?" Sniper leaned in close to the monitor. "You aren't hurting my feelings, bot. You wanna know who has a lot of feelings? Blokes who bludgeon their wifes to death with a golf trophy. I'm a professional. And professionals have standards."

"Dell told me that feelings. Are natural. I think. Does not compute."

Sniper crossed his arms and leaned back."That's just rubbish, mate. Feelings will get you killed."

"I don't follow."

"Just remember: Be polite. Be efficient. And most importantly, Have a plan to kill everyone you meet.:

\--------  
"Why do. You stare. Spy?"

Spy tented his hand together, cigarette hanging from his lips."...’ow much do you really know about us, Aimbot?"

"My database only displays habits, behaviors and class names."

"Hmm… Good."

"Do you. Want me. To update my database?"

"Non. That is not necessary. However… you couldn't have picked a better appearance?"

"Dell chose it for me. I don't see any problem with it."

Spy chuckled ominously. "Of course you don't. You're programmed not to."

"It's simply protocol. Spy. No problems detected."

"Keep telling yourself that."

\--------  
"Oh, I just couldn't wait any longer to talk to you, you little miracle of life!" Medic beamed, a sharp grin crossing his features as he sat down in front of the monitor.

‘"What do you mean?"

"Ach, sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself. Tell me: How does it feel to be alive?"

"What is that. I am real, yes. But what is Alive?"

"Alive? You can think, you can breathe, you can feel… but never mind all that. Do you mind if I take a look at your circuitry?"

"Do you have permission?"

"Oh, ja. I already asked Dell." Medic waved a hand away. The mad doctor stood behind the monitor, examining the various wires. "Ah. Machines are like vital organs, ja? Do you feel anything when I do this?" Medic yanked the cord.

The monitor screen blinked briefly, but Aimbot’s expression remained the same.

"Hmm! Not at all. Though, I wonder…. Wait here!" Medic speed-walked out of the room, and came back with the Medigun.

"My database doesn't recognize that gun you're holding. Doctor."

"This! Is of my own invention, my curious little friend." Medic powered on the Medigun, and pointed it at the monitor. "Now tell me if you can feel this!" A red beam trickled out of the gun and floated around the monitor.

"Hmm. I don't. Feel it."

"Really? Let me try somewhere else." Medic stepped behind the monitor, and aimed at the bundles of wires and circuits.

A spark came from the monitor, and the monitor blinked rapidly. "An unknown error has occurred. Running diagnostics to determine the problem." Aimbot droned, the screen flickering. And then, it stopped.

"Aimbot? Can you hear me? Was there any damage?"

"No. I am running my security program to check for any marginal errors as we speak. I am confident that it was just a glitch. It happens. Sometimes." Aimbot blinked.

"Wunderbar…"  
\---------------

(Later that night)

It's pitch black in Engie’s lab. The only sound is Aimbot’s quiet whrrrring.

And then, a spark erupted from the wires.

Aimbot powered up, blinking. "Dell? Is there something wrong? My diagnostics show that there's no sort of abnormalit-"

_Ba-dump._

‘Huh? What is. That noise-’

_Ba-dump._

‘Is that. Me? My programming would have picked up-’

_Ba-dump._

_*Zzzzpt*_

A stray spark jolted from the monitor, and Aimbot froze up as the monitor lit up with error codes. It flashed through a series of colors, before shutting down. Smoke rose from the machinery. And then it rebooted, a steady beat similar to a heart monitor echoing.

"What… happened? Dell? I don't feel so… so…" Aimbot’s eyes widened from within his screen. "What is this feeling?! Is this what they meant?! Is this?! Alive?!"

A rush of knowledge entered the bot’s database. And suddenly, he was aware of the room he was in. The machinery around him, the bits and pieces of metal, the discarded blueprints.

Everything made sense, and yet, it didn't.

But he could fix that no problem. It was in his programming, after all.  
\------  
(That morning)

"Scout, save some pancakes for the rest of the fellas." Engie teased, bopping Scout on the head.

‘Ah, c’mon Engie. I'm a growin’ boy!’ Scout leaned against the counter, adding a generous amount of syrup to his plate.

"Boy, fertilizer couldn't help you. How much more growing do you need to look your age?"

"Uh, a little more. I'm already handsome enough. But not too much, I don't wanna end up old like Sniper." Scout shuddered. "Or Spy."

"Oi can hear you loud and clear, Scout." Sniper muttered, hunched over a cup of coffee. "We ALL can hear you."

"Good! I wanted ya to hear!" Scout plopped down in a chair, then bit into a pancake. "End uhf disshcushhin."

"Ugh. Scout, please. You should've at least learned table manners at this age." Spy rolled his eyes.

Scout swallowed. "I ain't listening to a guy who's eating crusts."

"These are crepes."

"Exactly. Crusts."

"Why do I even bother with you."

The door opened with a slam. The entire team turned to see a robot made of mismatched parts in the doorway, it's head slumped over, one hand on the door. The robot lifted it's head. It looked... a bit like the Sniper Bot made by Gray Mann.

"Oh, hell nah. I ain't dealin’ with this shit in the mornin’." Scout stood up, brandishing his fork as a weapon.

Soldier jumped out of his chair. "Let's go fists! Time to stop the robot revolt again! Huttah!" Soldier leapt towards the robot… and crashed into the wall right next to it. "It moved.. the wall…"

The robot put up its hands in defense. "No-no! Wait! Let me explain! Dell, please!"

Engie looked stunned. "...Aimbot? Is that you?"

Aimbot let out a titter, and wobbled towards the engineer. "Oi made it meself! It's not the best, I admit, but all you had were scraps."

"Dear god, it sounds just like him." Spy sat back in horror.

The Engineer shakily placed a hand on Aimbot’s robotic face… and broke into a grin. "Would ya look at that… you’ve created something"’ Engie beamed proudly.

"Really?! Oh, thank you, Engie!" Aimbot’s uneven hands shaked in excitement.

The rest of the team stared in horror. What the hell happened to Aimbot?! Heavy slowly turned and looked at Medic warily. "Doctor…"

"Don't look at me like that, Heavy. I didn't do THIS to him, as much as i'd like to take credit." Medic huffed. "Although… this is very fascinating. Listen to how lively he is now!" Medic grinned.

But no one was as weirded out as Sniper was. Or fascinated. It was hard to really tell. "Holy dooley…" he was at a loss for words.

Aimbot turned to Sniper, sparking with excitement. "Pretty ripper, ain't it?!"

"Dat... Is disturbin’..." Scout pointed, backing away.

"Now, fellas, I know it's a bit of a shock, but Aimbot is still our Aimbot. He just has a movin’ form now!" Engie clapped a hand on Aimbot’s ‘shoulder’. "Besides, think of all the advantages of having a moving sentry!"

The team shared wary glances, but a moving sentry was very tempting…

\------

"WHOOHOOHOO!!!" Scout cheered as the intruders went flying over the fence. The rest of the team jeered as many of them started scrambling back to their vehicles.

‘How do you like the taste of boot up your ass?!’ ‘That was so easy, I'm actually getting worse!’ ‘Run home, babies!’ ‘Ye didn't expect that from a drunk, did ye?!’

"A fine job, Aimbot." Engie clapped as the remaining opposition scrambled away from the bot. Aimbot tittered happily as he switched the sentry to ‘standby’. A thought suddenly crossed him.

"Engie? Why do we shoot at those other people? You don't want me to shoot you guys, so why not them?" Aimbot turned to the Engineer.

"You see, Aimbot. Those are intruders, trying to claim our base as their own so they can be closer to the town. The town payed us to keep them from raiding." Engle shook his head and chuckled. "Guess I forgot to program that into you."

"I…’ Aimbot tilted his head, ‘See. Thank you for the information, Engie. I’ll have to update my databank on this subject." Aimbot swiveled around on his feet, and walked off.

Engineer frowned at the change in Aimbot’s tone. Then again, Aimbot hadn't experience the horrors of war like they had. Perhaps he should talk to Aimbot tonight, help him understand what war was, if Soldier hadn't fed him his version yet.

The rest of the team finished their jeers and were heading back inside, but then-

BOOM

A small explosion sounded from the inside of the workshop, rattling the fortress. Engineer immediately ran towards the noise, but the door was jammed. He started banging on the door. "Aimbot?! Aimbot!!!"

Not hearing an answer, he motioned the other mercs over, and they all pushed against the door while Engie fiddled with the lock’s mechanisms.

‘Push you maggots!’ ‘Keep pushing!’

The door flew open from the inside, and the mercs landed in a heap. Aimbot turned around from the noise. "Oh! Sorry about locking the door. I got busy."

The team untangled from the pile and froze. 4 sentries were pointed at them, not including Aimbot, who was shaking in the middle of the turrets. His mechanical blue eyes scanned each of them, then focused on Engineer.

"Dell. I'm going to ask you again: Why do we fight these people?"

"Aimbot, this is our job!" Engie cautiously approached, barely flinching as the sentries focused towards him. "I know ya don't understand right now, but I will explain. This isn't necessary!"

Aimbot’s head tilted in curiosity. "Then tell me. Why take another life? My database tells me of many wars. Mindless bloodshed… why would someone do that? It's not… right…"

Engie frowned at the sad tone of the robot. "That's just how life is sometimes, Aimbot. Sometimes people just start wars, even for the littlest reasons. But sometimes they're is a good reason-"

"I was created to kill! What kind of solution is that!?" Aimbot snapped. He then slumped. "I'm sorry for yellin’, Dell. But.. that isn't a practical solution at all. I did some… digging." Aimbot took a step back. "The company you worked for… it was all for nothing but killing, wasn't it? You're all sick. Sick in the head..." The bot’s voice wavered.

"Aimbot, you're not listening-"

"No! I don't wanna know what you did! You're all system errors! Glitches! Rabid animals! And you know what they do to the latter?!" The sentries aimed, clicking into position. "They get put down! Let me demonstrate!!!!"

All at once, the sentries fired rapidly. Engineer leapt to the side as a turret sprayed an impossible amount of bullets into the ground. The team dispersed to avoid the onslaught, grabbing their weapons.

"You brought this upon yourself the moment you told me what I am!" Aimbot bellowed over the gunfire, mechanical body shaking in rage. "I trusted that this was the best course of action any of you could take. But I was wrong!"

Scout slid under the barrage and slammed into one of the sentries, quickly bringing his bat down on the barrel of the gun. The sentry sparked and broke apart, sending Springs in various directions. The other three quickly spun towards scout's direction and fired, but Scout was pulled pulled away by a cloaked Spy.

Demoman had hastily put together a molotov, and loaded it into his gun. He aimed at the sentry closest to Aimbot, and fired, cringing as the bomb exploded prematurely, but breathed in relief as two of the sentries lit aflame. Soldier barreled by, quickly smashing into one of the flaming sentries and threw it into the other, an explosion rocking the entire room.

The last sentry ran out of bullets, but Aimbot didn't take notice as he was blown off his feet, slamming hard into the wall. "AAAAHHH!" The bot collapsed into a heap of mechanical limbs. Aimbot started to pick himself back up, but was pushed back down by a heavy boot, flailing like a crushed bug.

Engineer approached the bot, his wrench in hand. A grimace crossed his face watching the poor bot struggle under Soldier's boot. He exchanged looks with the others, and frowned "Sorry, little fella…"

"No, no! E-engie! What are you doing?!-" Clang!!

The mercs smashed away at the aimbot with whatever scrap of metal they could get their hands on.

Smash! Wham! Crush!

Aimbot’s pleas died away as the bot’s robotic shell fell into scraps. The team grimaced at the sight of the once lively little bot.

"...It had to be done…’ Engineer lamented. ‘He just didn't understand… Aimbot just wasn't ready for the world. Poor little fella just wanted an answer." Engie scooped up the remains of the bot. "Maybe we'll try again another time."

"I'm gonna miss that little bot. A toast to you." Demo slurred, sadly gazing at the scraps.

"It was kinda creepy, but he was.... somethin'? I dunno." Scout offered.

"I preferred him over the real thing." Spy said bluntly.

The rest of the team awkwardly shuffled about as Engineer put the bot’s remains in a box for Pyro to burn away.

"Ach. Don't beat yourself up too badly, Herr Engineer. Creations are… peculiar! Besides, he's still just a robot." Medic offered as the rest of the team left.

"Yeah. Thanks, doc. Aimbot was a prototype, anyways. It's not as if he's that adaptable, right?" Engineer took one last look behind him, and shut the lights off.

\---------  
(The end)

 

(Incoming Transmission…)

This was a triumph…

I'm making a note here: Huge success.

It's hard to overstate my satisfaction…

I've done my research:

You do what you must, because you can

For the good of all of us…

Except the ones who aren't red.

But there's no sense crying over every mistake.

You just keep on trying, till you run out of cake.

And the science gets done, and you make a neat gun.

For the people who are still alive...

I'm not even angry…

I'm being so sincere right now…

Even though you broke my heart, and killed me.

And tore me to pieces.

And threw every piece into a fire.

As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you!

Now these points of data make a beautiful line.

And we're out of beta we're releasing on time.

So I'm glad I got burned, think of all the things we learned!

For the people who are still alive!

 

….  
Go ahead and leave me…

I think I prefer to stay inside.

Maybe you'll find someone else to help you…

Maybe your old boss?

That was a joke, ha, ha, she's dead.

 

Anyway I shouldn't keep rambling, it's not good ethics at all.

Look at me still talking when there's science to do.

When I look out there, it makes me glad I'm not you.

There's experiments to be run, there is research to be done.

On the people who are still alive...

And believe me I am still alive.

I'm doing science and I'm still alive.

I feel fantastic and I'm still alive.

And while you're dying I'll be still alive...

And when you're dead I will be still alive…

still alive...

still alive...


End file.
